Never Warm, Never Apart
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Axel curses Vexen for freezing the place, but what he doesn't know is that Roxas has a space heater... Softcore Yaoi, but please be warned here first; this is my FIRST softcore yaoi thing I've written! Rated M for yaoi content.


_Hey-o! This is my first actual angst/smut-ty fanfic, so please do not hate... I tried my best and I think you'll like this one! Enjoy! 3_

_Disclaimer: I do **not** own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, or Roxas. Even though I wish I did..._

_Rating: M - you have been warned! _**_Yaoi content!_**

**AkuRoku - Never Warm; Never Apart**

The darkness of the hallway was illuminated by a white beam from a flashlight, bouncing in time to a tall man's footsteps. The scarlet hair of said man was tousled by sleep, or rather; an attempt at such an act. Axel's bare feet padded lightly against the cold stone of the floors, and his free arm was wrapped around his chest, gripping a thin red blanket around his form. He wore naught but old jeans, and he silently cursed Vexen's habit of sleepwalking.

The damned ice wielder had chilled each and every bit of the castle around one in the morning, and the resident fire wielder hated it. He hated the cold and the damp, wishing that he could strangle the scientist and see how _he_ liked the _heat_.

Shivering, he was on his way to the one person who he thought could help him. Standing outside the door labeled thirteen, he knocked on the surface. A groan came from inside, along with a mutter of "Shut up…" He knocked again and heard a few mutterings of curses before angry footsteps arrived.

The door opened and the rush of warmth from inside surprised Axel, ignoring the blonde standing before him for a few moments. Roxas was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, an annoyed look on his face. The room was barely lit with a strange white glowing from a corner.

"Why in th-the _hell_ is it w-warm in h-here?" He barely managed to chatter out those words, taking care not to bite on his tongue.

The blonde switched on the lights and pointed behind his shoulder. His eyes showed the laughter he wasn't allowing to escape as Axel followed the motion to gaze dumbly upon a small space heater, which had released the white light. "I _borrowed_ this from Demyx. He won't be needing it for a while, I think."

He smiled and barely spoke words of invitation to enter as Axel ran past him, curling up into a red ball with his blanket directly in front of the heater. Closing his eyes and sighing in the heat-induced relief, Roxas sat on his bed and gazed at the idiot.

Then he smiled to himself. Well, he was _his_ idiot, even if the redhead was acting like he didn't know what warmth was. "So… Why are you here?"

Axel, feeling much better, leaned back and gazed back at the young Nobody. "I hate the cold. You freaking know this, Roxas. So I thought I could warm myself up here. But I didn't take into account that you might have a space heater. I never thought you'd steal from Dem." Then he smiled wickedly at the teen.

The blonde's face turned as red as the blanket around the redhead's shoulders, his cheeks heating up as he noted what Axel would have wanted to do if he _hadn't_ stolen the heater. Furthermore, he was getting a little cold, as the elder had been sitting in front of the source of heat. He slid his arms inside of his thick hoodie and his toes into the overlong cuffs of his pants, but it didn't help for long.

Before the rational, overthinking part of his mind comprehended, Roxas found himself sitting next to the taller person, his white and black checked blanket around himself. He'd even thrown it around his head, over the hood that he'd tucked around his ears. As he leaned his head against the redhead's shoulder, he felt the fan blow hot air directly at him.

'What is he doing?' Axel thought, feeling his partner nuzzle into his arm, scooting closer to him. He really was freezing, but the redhead didn't care, so long as he stayed next to him. The blonde peered up at him with curious eyes, with warm eyes that played with his emotions...

Axel, suddenly feeling like this had gone on for long enough, engulfed the younger in his embrace, red coverlet and all. He felt cold, thin arms wrap around his waist and he stiffened, not expecting the boy to be so chilled with the hoodie on.

Roxas abandoned part of his mind that commanded him to let go of the warm Nobody, laying his head against his now-exposed collarbones. The act elicited a short chuckle from the elder, he throwing the hood back and kissing the top of his head. He was so warm, it felt like the fire the elder wielded was on his skin. And now, at this very moment, he would rather be burned by that heat than let Axel go.

He felt hot arms lace across his back, their heat creeping through the thick weave of his top. A searing hand stroked his half-frozen hair, tangling it further than it had been while he was asleep. He felt a warm crimson mane lie down on his shoulder and looked next to him. What his eyes met were green irises lighting softly into his blue ones.

"What, Axel?" A small longing smile lit up his lover's face, then he took one of his hands in his own, bringing it to his lips. That searing mouth kissed his palm once, twice, thrice.

"I just want to you be warmed up." Neither another word nor a hesitation stopped Axel as Roxas felt those fiery lips press against his own, parting past his clamped mouth and his tongue brushing against his. Hot pinpricks laced across his face as he was surprised and startled, and then more appeared as he leaned into the kiss. Axel pulled back for a moment, taking both hands in his now and leaning the teen against his propped-up knee.

The blonde's hand released one of his partner's, only to lace itself in the short, straight spikes of scarlet hair at the back of his strong neck, emitting a sharp, electric jolt that he felt from Axel's body and into his.

The simple flavor of Roxas' mouth seemed as such at first taste, but deepened as the flame dancer felt as the keyblade wielder snagged his teeth on his bottom lip, a smirk rising from the blonde. Savoring the complex flavor, he turned his head and licked down the biter's lower lip, a muffled moan arising from that act.

The petite teen lifted himself from the redhead's knee and pushed hard on one of his shoulders, forcing him to fall onto an elbow and finally, underneath his chest. Their mouths still connected, Roxas lifted Axel's head by the hand still gripping his hair, the ornate, spicy taste of his senior Nobody flowing through all his senses. He felt his ripped but lean muscles underneath him; the sound of his ragged breathing, moaning, and whispered words against his mouth; the sight of half his face engulfed in shadow from above; the scent of his skin and the taste of it driving him insane.

Axel moved his hands from Roxas' own and with one he cupped his partner's jaw, and with the other he pulled the edge of his checked blanket over his back, the warmth of his skin chilling quickly. He had felt shivers of the cold sort run through him, and he wanted this to last.

He felt the blonde pull away, collapsing on top of him as the redhead figured out that he'd stopped before he'd pass out from lack of breathing. Roxas allowed his breathing to return to normal before he lifted his head from the side of Axel's crimson hair and blinked a few times, ridding the letdown tears from his eyes, whispering apologizes into his ear as he rubbed the small of his back.

"Stop apologizing." Axel growled, the noise startling the blonde into silence, and he rose off the taller man to lie next to him, one of his legs hooking around one of the elder's and his arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You shouldn't apologize for not being able to kiss me. That can always be made up, silly." He leaned his head across to Roxas, his lips barely brushing against his mouth and skin as he whispered kisses down from his lips to his neck and ear.

The tremors of contact gave him goosebumps, and as a red blanket and warmer body rose atop him, he shivered in anticipation as a hot tongue flicked out and licked around the rim of his ear. His hoodie was gone, but he didn't care where it had gone. He didn't care because he no longer needed the petty attempt at true warmth it failed to provide.

It took most of Axel's concentration not to allow flames to appear and mark the child underneath him as his, painfully and forever, even though he knew that's what the other Nobody wanted each and every time.

Roxas' eyes opened as he felt hesitation build in the elder's movements. He stared into lime-colored eyes that pierced through him, through his very being, the look on his face one of pure contentment. He watched as he lowered his head down to his neck and kissed a line from his ear to his shoulder, then back to his lips once more.

This kiss was so unlike any other the blonde had received from the redhead. It was long, stealing bits of breath away from him each time he withdrew slightly to part his lips. He felt one hand at his shoulders, lifting him upright, and the other at his neck, his thumb holding his jaw in place so he couldn't retreat. Roxas slid a hand down the elder's side and rested his hand on his hip, his other hand working at the middle of his shoulders. He finally found the urge to open his eyes.

Axel's eyes were half-closed, his brows crushing his eyes in a furious concentration as his mouth worked his partner's. He felt his warm breath against his cheeks, still damp with the letdown tears, and heard the sounds of their efforts, orchestrated with moans from each party and punctuated with gasps for air.

For what seemed like an eternity, they remained on the floor of Roxas' room, covered in blankets and in front of a space heater, trying to finally find solidarity within each other. Finally, Axel pulled away, his face flushed and his eyes darkened enough that the blonde underneath him was curious of his intentions towards him. Then he kissed his cheek and leaned against his shoulder, one of his fingers lightly tracing across his collarbones.

"Thank you…" Roxas was startled and jumped at the sudden voice after the eternity of silence, turning towards to person who had spoken, whose body was finally warmed. "Thank you for letting me stay." He smiled and closed his eyes after kissing the side of his neck once. Within seconds, he fell into a halfway sleep.

The blonde, rolling his eyes, helped him to his feet and guided him to his bed. He'd sleep on the floor. As he grabbed one of the pillows, he felt a hand grabbing at his wrist. Turning around, he saw Axel's eyes open and a smile on his face.

"C'mere." As he tried to suppress a yawn, he allowed himself to be pulled down onto the mattress and faced the once-frozen man. Taking the young one into his arms, the redhead pressed his lips softly to his forehead. "Goodnight…"

Roxas, his face not without flames, clicked off the space heater with a remote and the lamp with a chain. He wrapped his arms around Axel's form and allowed his cozily warm body, which was pressed against his own, to lull him back to sleep.


End file.
